


Forgotten Friend

by RazleDazle



Series: Speak to Me [2]
Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Angst, First Person, Holiday Rhink Ficathons 2016, M/M, Poetry, Rhett POV, loss of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: What would it feel like if Rhett lost his friend?





	

 

 

 

 

Prompt Used:

 

I woke with grief inside me

A fracture of regret

For all the things that could not be

The years that we will not get

 

I woke with tears prickling my eyes

A saddening song in my heart

I told myself such sweet lies

Last night, alone in the dark

 

I dreamed of days long past, forgotten

Of memories so light and dear

Of games and swimming, rocks and mud

These moments seemed so near

 

As I gaze upon the empty space

Now in the wake of day

The stark reality slaps across the face

Words, I no longer can say

 

Friend, I can never call you

You ended my claim on half your soul

My heart was painfully split in two

The day I lost my buddy-roll

 

A million times my insides have bled

The quiet, the cold, a deafening blare

But your love for me is gone, evaporated

As the snow swirls its dance upon the air

 

Ocean blue long chased me

Mine own green-gray ones, now tired and alone

This love we had was never free

It was pure, it was chaste. And quickly outgrown.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovely reader for any kudos and comments. You are beyond beautiful! 
> 
> Find me at: [Razle-Dazle](http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
